gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio
Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio ist ein Mash-Up aus fünfzehnten Folge der dritten Staffel, Im Schatten des Bruders, und wird von Blaine und Cooper gesungen, nachdem dieser verkündet hat, dass er Schauspielunterricht für diejenigen der New Directions geben wird, die am Schauspiel und daran, erfolgreich im Geschäft zu sein, interessiert sind. Cooper erzählt außerdem, dass er und Blaine bereits in ihrer Nachbarschaft berühmt waren, was den Glee Club wiederum beeindruckt, während sein kleiner Bruder beschämt ist. Nachdem Rachel vorgeschlagen hat, dass die beiden ja eine kleine Kostprobe geben können, ist Cooper sofort dafür, aber Blaine zögert noch. Erst als Kurt ihn quasi dazu gedrängt hat, es zu tun, gibt er nach, und die Brüder performen den Song. Die Originale stammen beide von Duran Duran aus ihrem zweiten Album "Rio" aus dem Jahr 1982. Charts Lyrics Blaine: Dark in the city, night is a wire Steam in the subway, earth is afire (Beide: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Cooper: Woman, you want me, give me a sign And catch my breathing even closer behind (Beide: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Beide: Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (Cooper: Smell like I sound!) Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (Cooper: Straddle the line!) And when she shines she really shows you all she can (Cooper: Mouth is alive!) Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande Blaine: Stalked in the forest, too close to hide I'll be upon you by the moonlight side (Beide: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Cooper: High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind (Beide: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Beide mit New Directions: Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (Cooper mit New Directions: Smell like I sound!) Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (Cooper mit New Directions: Straddle the line!) And when she shines she really shows you all she can (Cooper mit New Directions: Mouth is alive!) Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande Blaine: Hungry like the wolf, I'm hungry like the wolf, Hungry like the wolf Beide mit New Directions: (Blaine: Don't make a sound!) Her name is Rio she don't need to understand (Blaine: yeah) (Cooper mit New Directions: Smell like I sound!) And I might find her if I'm looking like I can (Cooper mit New Directions: Straddle the line!) Oh Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land (Cooper mit New Directions: Mouth is alive!) From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (New Directions: burning the ground) (Cooper: 'Ohhhh) Her name is Rio she don't need to understand ('New Directions: Smell like I sound!) From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande Burnin' the ground! Trivia *Das ist das erste Duett, das Blaine mit jemand anderem als Kurt oder Rachel singt. *In Neue Welten schlug Kurt den Warblers vor, Rio bei den Sectionals zu singen. *Das ist der fünfte von sechs Mash-Ups, bei dem beide Songs vom gleichen Künstler stammen. Die anderen sind: Borderline/Open Your Heart von Madonna, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' von Journey, I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True von Daryl Hall & John Oates, Rumour Has It/Someone Like You von Adele und Nasty/Rhythm Nation von Janet Jackson. Fehler *An einem Punkt während der Performance kann man ein ein Double für Santana sehen und Brittany ist plötzlich verschwunden. *Während des Songs sind Blaines und Coopers Ärmel nach unten gerollt und in anderen Einstellungen nach oben. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Cooper Anderson